It Began With Her Book
by lightening-hellcat
Summary: Full Summary inside, the little box was too small!
1. Summary

A prophecy written 500 years ago takes shape in a book written by a young authoress. Unbeknownst to her, the book she created in essence mimics the prophecy almost perfectly. As the authoress is finishing the last details, the book starts to unfold in her daily life. (Not that she realizes at first) Now, a handsome man shows up and new feelings begin to arise. Will this turn out to be the ending of her book, or _not?_ Read to Find out! (Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshomuru?) Sorry to Kikyo lovers this is **NOT** for you!


	2. Default Chapter

_As he gently kissed her lips, the heavens opened rejoicing with the couple, whose love saved the world from total chaos. As the magical kiss ended the magik couple looked around, all that was left to do was to burn the body of their beaten foe, but the body, it was gone…_

"Ahh, a perfect ending." Kagome said while she typed the last sentence in her book. She smiled to herself, "I set this up perfectly for a sequel!" She squealed in excitement.

"Now, I just have to have Sango read and proof it and then find a company that will publish it." She said smiling all the while. "Alright, now print!" she 'told' the computer.

Kagome sat back and admired her work. _'I hope I can get this published.' _She sat back and began to review and critique her story from beginning to end.

She glanced at the clock, "SHIT… I'm going to be late! It's the first day of the new-year and my 'stick-in-the-mud' professor is going to lecture on the importance of punctuality again!" She screamed as she ran to start her morning routine.

She quickly threw on a baby pink spaghetti strapped dress that had an asymmetrical skirt. The bottom part of the dress began at her left mid-thigh and ended an inch before her right knee. The dress was of a chiffon material, so it swayed when she walked lightly fluttering against her knees. On her feet she wore three inched Nina heels and to complete the look she brushed her ebony-blue locks to a shine, put on some mascara, light brown eyeliner, and to finish it off, some shiny lip gloss.

She looked into the mirror, "Ok I have no time to change so this is great!" She smiled as she ran over to the printer where the extra copies of the soon-to-be-book laid waiting for her to come and pick them up.

She sighed. '_Sango, had better like this, I mean she is the pickiest person I know, if she says it's good then there is no questioning it!'_

Suddenly her cell phone play the theme from Mission Impossible, "Hey Sango, what up?"

"Girl you are going to be so late! You need to get your butt moving! Sango said.

"I know I know I was finishing up something plus I'm dressed and everything." Kagome said running down the hall of her apartment, going down the stairs to the parking garage.

"Well you had better hurry your class starts in **five** minutes, you need to get a move on! If you meet me in the parking lot, I picked up some breakfast for you. I knew you would be late on the first day **again**." Sango scolded.

"I'm sorry I am coming I was just working on-" Kagome began to tell Sango on the way out the door, purse in hand and car keys 'at the ready'.

"Yeah, yeah I know your book no surprise there, but you have to be here, so lets get your butt moving, Kags. See ya soon!"

"Bye Sango, later." Kagome hung up the phone and began to walk down the ramp in the parking garage. She unlocked her red 2005 Volvo S40, a sensible car, according to her mom. The car was a gift for making the Dean's list two years in a row, from her mom, a surgeon. Her Mom was so proud of Kagome for following in her choice profession.

Kagome is a 19-year-old junior in college. She graduated high school when she was 16-years-old, She took all of her classes early to achieve her dreams sooner. Kagome dream is to become a physician as well as a published author. Kagome is a young vivacious girl with a beautiful pale clear complexion with ebony-blue hair that reached to her mid-back. She has beautiful brown eyes with flecks of blue-gray in them that seem to tell all. Although she was never very tall, her height was a scant 5'5" she always had maintained 'her girlish figure'. She was a very attractive young woman, in her own right.

Throughout her high school career she had blended into the 'wood work', so to speak. She was never very popular and was always 'too busy' for a boyfriend. When she started college not much had changed, she still was as determined as ever and she still was a bookworm. She had gone out in the past on dates, to a few dances, and other school functions. Even with these 'new ways' she still had 'no time' for a boyfriend. She had several dates that were left broken hearted. Especially Hojo Douji and Kouga Youkai. These two were determined to marry Kagome.

Kagome had only got out with Kouga a few times in a week when he thought that she was prefect for him, so he proposed. Although Kouga was tall, about 6'2", ruggedly handsome, and he had the most brilliant blue eyes. Those eyes seem to peer right into your very soul. Kouga was a gentleman but, he had an opinion that did not fit anywhere with Kagome's plans. Kouga believed that a woman should prepare meals for her husband, cook and clean for her husband, have many children for her husband (A.N. Do you see a pattern here?). He wanted a 'whipped' little wife that would just stay at home and be happy. Right then Kagome knew that he was not right for her. She is very goal oriented, and she wanted to have her profession before staying at home, **part time**. Kagome knew that she would never be a housewife and Kouga wasn't really her type anyway, so she declined acceptance to the proposed proposal.

Hojo Douji was one of the unfortunate men to get his heart broken by Kagome. Now even though Hojo was attractive he was extremely dense, and Kagome being the compassionate person that she is couldn't just tell him to go away, so she went out with him a couple times, when she could find no logical excuse. Hojo finally got the hint when he asked her to marry him. Kagome finally snapped and let him have it. She told him that she only thought of them as friends. Hojo was never very assertive, they went out on a total of eight dates and never once did he kiss her. Sure, she got a peck on the check, but this is college, a time of exploring and getting to find your soul mate and you can't do that unless you know if they can kiss!

She got in and quickly zipped over to the J. L. Thompson building, the science building. It was a one-minute drive from her apartment. She quickly located her best friends silver 2005 Ford Focus.

Sango saw Kagome pull up in next to her. "Hey Kags, come on you are cutting it close again this year! Sango was also a junior this year. She is a 21-year-old, with dark brown hair that was worn in a ponytail. Sango was tall for a girl she was about 5'10". Sango was a very attractive girl, who was known for her Martial Art skills. She is very strong and determined, just like Kagome. She has big brown eyes that complement her perfect tan complexion.

Kagome and Sango have been best friends since Kagome meet her when she was in the third grade. After they were first introduced they were inseparable. They had both decided to go into the medical field together. Kagome wants to become a Healer; a healer is a type of doctor for youkai, hanyou's, and human alike. Becoming a healer means using her miko powers to heal, instead of conventional surgery. Sango, on the other hand, is going into Youkai medicine.

Sango is descended from a long line of demon exterminators, even though she still practices the tradition, she wants to use her infinite knowledge of youkai to help them and to help create new medications that are more effective for the injury or disease for youkai.

Kagome laughed, getting out of her car. "Yeah, I know, but I'm here now, see I did make it on time! "

"Yeah barely and let me remind you that **I brought **you breakfast."

"Yes, I know and I'm so happy that you are such a awesome friend to me!" Kagome smiled.

"Well you are right." She gave Kagome the cappuccino and the blueberry muffin she bought. "So what were you doing this morning that caused you to be so late?"

Kagome took the muffin and cappuccino with a thank you to Sango. They began walking toward the Thompson Building. "Ummphf mmupmhp muppmhf."

Sango laughed, "Kagome swallow first and then tell me what you were trying to say."

Kagome swallowed. "I was writing, Sango. I finished it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"You finished it, get out! I can't believe it! You have to let me read it!" Sango exclaimed.

"Of course you're going to read it I made two copies this morning one of you and one for me to go over again before I bring it to one to the English professors to correct." She looked at her watch. "But, it looks like you will have to wait to hear about my brilliant ending, class is about to begin."

Sango sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. What is your first class?"

Kagome shuffled through the manuscripts she was holding, pulling her schedule out with a victorious cheer. "Ok, I have Anatomy Phys., Microbiology, Biochemistry, then Advanced Judo today. What about you?"

Sango looked at her schedule, "I have Microbiology Lab, Physiology, Advanced Judo, and Grammar Speech.

"Wow, we have a lot to do today." Kagome sighed, "And we only have lunch together. Do you want to meet in the SUB (Student Union Building), for some pizza or something?"

"Yes, that sounds good what time can you go and get lunch." Sango said.

"My Micro class ends at 11:45 so can we plan on 12:00?" Kagome said.

"Well my Physiology class gets done at 12:00, so that sounds good to me." Sango smiled.

While they were talking they walked into the science building. They were getting close to the lab, since they came in the back way. "Alright Kagome here's my class I'll see you in for lunch at 12:00." Sango said.

"Ok see you later Sango and here, please take my manuscript to critique it." Kagome smiled, as she gave the copy to Sango.

"Ok. Kagome." Sango laughed. "I'll read it later, and I'll give you my truthful opinion of your story."

"Thanks Sango, I really trust your opinion." Kagome began to giggle. "Oh, and Sango say hi to Miroku for me, will you!" Kagome said when she took a look at her watch and quickly began to walk to class.

"Wait a minute Kagome, what do you mean 'Say hi to Miroku for you' he's not in my class, he doesn't even have the same major!"

Rub, rub

**Thwack, smack, smash** "**PERVERT! STOP TOUCHING MY ASS! YOU PREVERT!"**

"But, Sango you know that my hand has a mind all its own. I can't control it."

"Miroku you are 100 **PERVERT!**" Sango screamed down to hallway to her best friend, "Kagome, you are so dead when I see you next!"

Kagome continued down the hallway at her fast pace since she was running late, laughing the whole way to class. '_I know she likes him, but it's just too funny to see her beat Miroku up.' _

She had her head down reading over her manuscript, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and she ran into someone, not so soft. She fell to the floor and dropped her manuscript in the fall.

"Ugh… sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so sor-" She looked up to see the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was tall; he looked to be about 6'3", with silver hair and undoubtedly a demon, because he had little silver ears on the top of his head. He had a bronze tan from the summer and a tight red tee shirt on that looked like second skin against his toned chest and abs. He had a pair of loose fitting jeans on and flip-flops to complete his look.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, a molten amber blazing with an unknown fire. He looked down at her "That's alright, are you ok?" He gave her a sexy white smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yeah…I'm fine… Sorry I didn't mean to-" Kagome started to say, while the hot mystery man helped Kagome to her feet.

"That's fine, not a problem. If you could just direct me to the Anatomy Phys. room, that's my first class and I just transferred here this year." He smiled.

Kagome's ragged nerves were completely frazzled when he flashed another sexy smile her way. She smiled, "It's the least I can do for running you over. I have that class right now too it's this way. She smiled.

"Thanks for the help, this is a very big campus and I forgot to grab my map from my apartment before I left this morning." Inuyasha stated.

"No problem, I got so lost my first year here too, it really is a big and confusing campus, so I know how you feel. I'm sorry I didn't even get your name." A now very flustered Kagome managed to spit out.

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi." He stated. "And you are…?"

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Kagome Higurashi." She put her hand out, "Nice to meet you."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it, "Yes, it is nice to meet to you, Kagome." He purred.

Kagome giggled, "Same here, but come on we are going to have to hurry to make it to class on time today. The professor is really strict when it comes to being on time, food for thought." She said smiling.

"Thanks, hey if it isn't much trouble could you help me locate to rest of my classes after this class? Since it's 8:30 this class will end at 10:00, my next class is at 10:15 and I don't know where it is." Inuyasha asked sheepishly.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, that won't be a problem, meet me right outside these doors after class, ok."

He smirked, "Until then, Kagome thank you." He walked into the class and sat in the very back of the lecture hall.

"Sure." A now breathless Kagome managed to reply. She went and sat next to Rin, one of her other good friends.

"Hey Rin, what's up!" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kags, not much, but you sure are cutting it close today!" Rin smiled when she saw the sheepish look Kagome had on her face.

"Yes, well you know how time flies when your doing something important." Kagome finished smiling.

"Ah hun, I know how that goes. Anyways, Kagome who was that delicious specimen I saw you talking to not a moment ago?" Rin smirked; Kagome was beginning to look quite flustered.

"Oh well I was being my usual graceful self and I ran head on into him."

"Oh my God, I would love to be in your shoes, girl! He is so hot! So you ran him over and we then were talking about what?" Rin asked impatiently.

"Well he asked me where his first class was and as it turns out we had the same class so we walked in together."

Rin pursed her lips in thought, "Sure… and that is why he was kissing the back of your hand." She smiled.

Kagome began to stutter, she was becoming more and more flustered by the minute. "Oh, well, you see…um-" She never got to finish.

"Ehm, class lets begin." The professor began in a deep, loud booming voice.

'_Oh thank Kami, saved by the punctual prof.'_

Rin looked over at Kagome giving her a look that said 'If you think that you are off the hook because the stupid old fart wanted to begin class, think again.'

Kagome just smiled and gave her the responding look that said, 'I will tell you later, I promise.'

"Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, we can begin. In this class you will be expected to dissect a human cadaver and accurately name every bone, muscle, and organ found in the human body by the end of the semester." Professor Aleron began his lecture on the materials presented this semester and the syllabus that describes the class's progress.

Before the Professor called the class to session, Inuyasha was sitting in the back of the lecture hall using his keen senses to listen in on what Kagome and her friend were talking about.

After they had walked in together he noticed that Kagome went to sit next to a friend in the back right row, about four rows in front of him. He watched her as she went and greeted her friend with the same beautiful smile she had flashed toward him earlier that morning.

'_Kami, what is it with this girl? I mean I don't really even know her and yet I need to protect her and be with her, always. What is this feeling, I have never felt quite like this before damn it!'_

As Inuyasha puzzled over this dilemma in his mind, he was drawn again to Kagome. He watched how animated and beautiful she was. He was sitting four rows behind her and could still make out the blush on her rosy cheeks when her friend asked her about him. He smiled, _'She is so different from any of the other girls that I've ever dated. I mean Kikyo, thought we were perfect together, but she never could really be for me. She always hid all of her emotions and never was carefree or fun. She could never laugh at herself and she was never readily willing to help a stranger in need. But, Kagome…'_

His train of thought was broken when the professor called the class to session. As the lecture of the year long proceedings began his mind began to drift back to a certain raven beauty, sitting just rows in front of him. He began to fidget aimlessly as the minute hand slowly ticked toward the 12. _'Just three more minutes and then I can go and talk to her again. Maybe then, I can sort out what this feeling is if I can spend more time getting to know her better.'_ He smirked to himself, _'Maybe she would even agree to have lunch with me, I hope.'_

As the professor concluded his 'interesting' lecture for the day he finished by saying this final note, "Tomorrow you will be assigned lab partners for the semester. All lab partners will be male and female."

Groans were heard throughout the lecture hall. Professor Aleron glared at everyone as he said, "Well it wouldn't have to been that way except that the last time I let my class pick their own partners, the girls wouldn't stop their gossiping and the men wouldn't pay attention to anything. So, this is the benefit of having a class before you spoil your semester." He smiled grimly, "You may all go and thank last year's students for your new assignments. Have a nice day!" He finished cheerily.

Everyone began to leave the hall except for three people.

"Kagome, come on you have to tell me!" Rin practically shrieked.

Kagome smiled, "Rin I'll tell you later alright I have to meet with someone now alright? Kagome asked.

Rin looked at her disapprovingly, she completely missed Inuyasha standing not three feet behind Kagome waiting for her to finish. "Ok then, but you had better tell me at lunch, I mean it!" Rin yelled as she left the room.

Kagome just shook her head, "Sometimes I think Rin puts way to much time into my social life." Kagome said to herself.

Inuyasha came right up behind her and set his hand on her shoulder, effectively startling Kagome. He smirked as he saw her jump, "Sometimes friends just want to help and they think the best way they can do that is by butting in all the time." He smiled.

Kagome laughed, "I think you're completely right." She nodded to herself, "Ok, lets see where your next class is." She said to Inuyasha while they began walking toward the exit.

"Here's my schedule, I have mostly science courses today, but I don't know where they are located." He stated.

Kagome looked over his schedule,_ 'Anatomy Phys., ok we're done with that. Next, Microbiology, Biochemistry, then he has Weapons Training at the same time and place I have Advanced Judo, ok so he can just come with me today!' _Kagome smiled brightly overjoyed with the conclusion she just came to.

She looked up at him, "Well you have all your classes with me today except for your Weapons Training, but I have Advanced Judo in the same arena, so I can help you find your way there. If you would like you and I could walk together to our classes today…I mean if it's not an inconvenience to you."

He looked at her with wide eyes, "An inconvenience, I should be asking you if it's an inconvenience for you to show me where all my classes are located." He smiled, "Besides, it's not everyday that such a beautiful girl would help me find my way around here." He smirked as he saw her blush begin to manifest across her cheeks.

Kagome's heartbeat began to pick up as he looked at her with a cheeky smirk planted on his luscious lips. "I'm sure you would have no problem finding a girl to help you find your classes. Besides," she waved her hand, "I know that there are many beautiful girls here that would be willing to help you find your way around." She finished with a small blush rising against her cheeks again.

He looked at her about to reply when she said, "I must say Inuyasha, that you have got to be one of the best liars I have ever heard." She began to laugh harder at the look of pure astonishment on his face, "Though I have never gotten such wonderful compliments before so extra points for you."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and grabbed her arm, in order to halt her progress to their Microbiology class, "Kagome, I wasn't lying when I said that you are beautiful." Kagome looked up into his eyes and saw to look of sincerity and concern in his eyes, _'He thought I was serious! Oh my Kami! Now What! Think Kagome, think!' _

"Inuyasha I was just joking, sorry I should have warned you that I am a very sarcastic person and completely stubborn as well." She flashed him a sexy smile, which changed to a pout, "Are you saying you don't like it when you are teased or wrong?" She increased her pout when she added the 'puppy eyes'.

Inuyasha looked relived, _'Thank Kami, I thought she was serious! Whew…' _When he saw her sexy smile it felt like his stomach dropped to his feet. He was about to use his polished tongue to give a little teasing right back at her, but then she just had to pout those perfect rose colored, plump lips at him. _'Someone up there really hates me! Kami, I want to kiss her right now! Ok, Inuyasha deep breath, think of something smooth to say to put the ball back in your court, come on think, I know!'_

"Well, I can take a good teasing as well as the next person, but I should tell you that I have a soft side for sarcastic, stubborn women." He flashed his most advantageous smile.

Kagome's pout was wiped right off her face, '_Kami, help me get through this day. He is so hot and he is an intellectual equal, finally someone to spar with! My knees feel like jello, what is happening?' _

Inuyasha smelt the spike in her scent when he flashed her his smile. "Well I suppose we should get to class, I mean doesn't start in like five minutes?"

Kagome looked down at her watch, "Oh my gosh, you're right. We had better get going if we want to make it on time."

With that they began walking toward the east side of the Thompson building.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just want to thank you for taking the time of your day to help me out, I really owe you." Inuyasha said.

"Oh no you don't. I don't mind at all, it's nice to have someone I know in my next class."

He smiled, "Well still I want to make it up to you. Can I at take you out to dinner sometime?"

Kagome was speechless, "D-dinner, would be great. When?"

He smiled, "Whenever it's convenient for you."

"How about tomorrow night, I only have two classes tomorrow so I can show you the rest of the campus then if you like."

"Tomorrow night it is then. What time is your last class tomorrow?"

Kagome quickly looked at her schedule, "Let's see my last class tomorrow is my Training class and that finishes at 1:00."

Inuyasha looked over his schedule; "I have a class from 12:30 until 2:00. So, can I meet you in front of the library?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure, sound good to me. The whole campus tour should only take an hour and a half so-"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, if that's ok?"

"Yes, that would be great."

They just walked into the Microbiology Lab. There were only a few seats left and they were in the front.

"Hey Inuyasha, would you mind being my lab partner in this class?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled, "Sure, where would you like to sit, in the front row or in the second row? There are so many selections to choose from." He finished with a characteristic smirk lingering on his lips.

She flashed a small glare his way, "Ok, smartass front row, right in the center."

Inuyasha laughed, "Alright front and center it is."

They began to walk over and sat down in the two available seats. There was about two minutes left before class began, while Kagome was setting up her paper to take notes and her tape recorder, just in case she missed anything, Inuyasha was trying to muster the courage to asked Kagome to lunch today.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Hun?"

"I was wondering, I just got into town and haven't picked any groceries up yet, so I was planning on eating lunch out today. Would you like to join me?" He asked.

Kagome almost giggled when she saw the hopeful look in his eyes. "Sorry Inuyasha I have plans for lunch with my friends already, but would you like to join us? I promise it won't be all girl talk and gossip. Sango will probably bring Miroku with her and I bet you will have some classes with him." She was crossing her fingers, waiting for his final decision.

"Actually that would be great, thank you." He replied. _'I knew a Miroku Houshi in high school I wonder if it's the same guy. Well I guess I'll find out at lunch. He was always a good friend, until my father made me move to an 'elite' school.'_

Kagome smiled, "I'm sure you will like my friends. They can get a little crazy but they are really great people."

Inuyasha nodded and glanced at Kagome, "If they are anything like you, I'm sure I will like them."

Kagome blushed resurfaced for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day, "Well-"

Her smartass response was cut short when Professor Doyle called the hall into session. As the professor progressed through his rehearsed speech on how important Microbiology is to the medical field and how every student should put in double the time in this class then in any other class, Inuyasha glimpsed at Kagome through his peripheral vision watching as she took notes and paid the utmost attention to professor's grading scale and his test formats.

'_What is it about this fiery little bookworm that has me so intrigued? She is so different then any other woman, she doesn't demand my attention or compliments about anything. She is so independent, tenacious, witty, and stubborn, so much like me, we seem to be a match. _

_But, you just met her less than four hours ago, how could you possibly know? his inner voice argued. _

_I don't know but I feel something that I've felt before. I really want to get to know Kagome better. My father always told me to trust my instincts. So, I think I will try to do that. That is if Kagome will give me a chance.'_

The professor was just concluding his speech about the year and materials that will be covered. "Alright, I want everyone to read the first three chapters in your microbiology book by Wednesday's class. Dismissed, enjoy the rest of your day." Professor Doyle told the class.

Kagome was just putting her materials away when she noticed that Inuyasha was watching her again, she noticed that he was checking her out all through class. _'I wonder… is he willing to give my sparky sarcastic personality a chance.' _She smiled, "Are you ready to go to lunch Inuyasha?"

He gave her a dazzling smile in return, "Of course, I'm starving!"

Kagome laughed, "Alright then, let's go. We're eating at the Student Union Building today and we only have 15 minutes to get completely across campus."

"Lead on mon captain!" He grinned.

"Smartass, let's go." Kagome laughed walking toward the door.


	3. The Beginning

Edited by Happy Youkai

The walk from the campus to the Student Union Building was quite a long way. When their class finished at 11:45, and they left immediately for the S.T.B., and now it was 11:56 and still they were only half way there.

"Kami, it's a long way to this stupid building. Is it worth it?" Inuyasha whined.

"Oh stop being a baby, of course it's worth it. Do you think I would walk 15 minutes everyday to get lunch when the cafeteria is less then a minute away?" She looked over at Inuyasha.

He looked as though he was seriously contemplating the question asked. "Well, I would have to say that the food must be godly for you to get up and walk this 'long' distance." He smirked. _'There, that should get her attention.'_ He mentally laughed at the look on her face.

She glared at him, "What did you just say? Are you insinuating that I'm lazy?"

Inuyasha pulled an innocent look, "Me, no I would **_never_** insult **_you_**. I was teaching you that you're not the only one that can be sarcastic, Kags."

"_Kags…hm…I like that nickname"_ "I wouldn't doubt that you can be sarcastic Inuyasha, but please put your negative thoughts on hold. I'm starving and we're here." She pointed to the building less then ten feet in front of them.

"Well what are we waiting for I'm starving!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps two at a time.

Kagome began to laugh, "I **never** would have guessed that you were hungry Inuyasha." She smiled brightly.

"Keh…well I'm not much of a morning person, so I don't eat breakfast. That's why I ravenous at lunch." He meekly smiled.

Kagome began to laugh all over again, "Well, we're here. Let's see if we can find my friends. They should have a table reserved for our lunch." She looked out over the crowded restaurant, which was a big part of the building. She finally located Rin and Miroku sitting next to each other.

"I found them. Come on I'll introduce you." She pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve to gain his attention back from the delicious smells floating through the air.

He smiled back at her, "Alright let's get so food!"

She just laughed at his now little boy manner when it came to food. "Hey Miroku!" Kagome shouted at him while waving her hands in the air.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see." Miroku smiled at Kagome and her friend. When she got close enough she gave him a quick hug. (Making sure not to give him enough time to be perverted.)

"Yes it was a long summer break. Rin, Miroku I want you to meet Inuyasha Takahashi; he just transferred here. So be nice!"

Rin smiled at Inuyasha, "Hi Inuyasha, I think you were in my Anatomy & Phys. class this morning. Nice to meet you! I'm Rin."

"Hey Rin." He smiled.

Miroku hadn't moved since Kagome had introduced Inuyasha. "Earth to Miroku, come in Miroku!" Rin was waving her hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry, but I know this guy. Inuyasha did you go to the Tokyo Public High School?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah Miroku I did. It's good to know you can remember you're best friend, not just women." He laughed.

Miroku smiled and also laughed and got up to give Inuyasha a 'manly' hug.

Kagome looked surprised as she was about to say something to Inuyasha she cell phone began to ring and she looked at the caller id. "Sorry guys, can you entertain yourselves for 5 minutes. I have to take this call. I'll be right back." She walked away and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Priestess, it's Med."

"What's going down?"

"Prime Minister Chang's kids have been kidnapped; the press won't know until 4:00 and we're going in tomorrow and getting them at night."

" Man…"

"What? I thought you would be glad to finally get some action again it's been like a week with almost nothing to do."

"I am glad. It's just that I finally got a date with someone I actually like. Hum, well for kids I would drop anything. I just hope I can get him to reschedule. Alright Priestess out; keep me posted."

"Yep, I'll keep you up to date then ja ne!" Med hung up.

Kagome sat in deep thought about the conversation she had just had. '_How will I explain this to Inuyasha? I don't want to seem uninterested, because I'm **very **interested, I'll just say something. But what to say? Maybe if I simply tell him…' _her thoughts were cut short when Sango walked through the door smiling, "So, who is that so captured your thoughts, 'Gome?"

Kagome gave a sudden jump not realizing her best friend had just walked in, she was that deep in thought. Although now was a good time to look at the floor it seemed to be very interesting, "Well, he's here right now."

"Really, how did you meet him?" She asked as she pumped Kagome for answers.

Kagome smiled, "Well this morning…" and proceeded to tell Sango everything.

Meanwhile back at the table Inuyasha and Miroku began to catch up until Miroku suddenly stopped and looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"Hey Miroku, don't think so much, you'll hurt yourself." Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku suddenly shook his head, "Hey Rin, doesn't Kagome have a blue cell phone?" He asked.

"Yeah, why is that Miroku?" She answered.

"Well she was talking on a silver phone a minute ago…"

Inuyasha snorted, "Miroku, she's a girl she probably has a million different color tops to match her outfits and stuff. You think about the dumbest things honestly."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha, "Find smartass, I was just wondering."

Just then Miroku looked up and saw that Kagome and his beloved were coming to the table.

"Kagome I see you found my goddess while you were talking. Sango-" He got up and walked over to Sango. He began to pull out the chair as Sango approached, "Sango, my beloved, please sit here."

Sango looked over at Kagome who was trying to hold her smirk back, "Thank you Mir-…PREVERT! You are such a HENTAI I can't trust you for a minute." After Sango finished her tirade and her beat down of the hentai houshi, she comfortably adjusted herself in her chair, while Miroku was unconscious on the floor.

Sango looked around the table, "Hey Rin! And…um…sorry to be rude, but who are you?"

Kagome smacked herself in the head, "Oh, Kami I'm such a flake sometimes, I swear! Sango this is Inuyasha Takahashi he just transferred this year, and Inuyasha this is my other best friend Sango." She finished introducing everyone when Miroku finally came around.

He began to sit up, rubbing his head at the lump that was protruding awkwardly and lightly touching the red handprints across his cheeks. Suddenly Miroku looked all dreamy eyed, "Ah……That was so worth it. Ahhhh." With that he got up and sat in the middle of Rin and Inuyasha.

Everyone just shook his or her heads, _'He will never learn, will he?' _ Was the collective thought from the group. Kagome went and sat in the middle of Inuyasha and Sango.

"Well now that all the introduction are done and Miroku has been beaten down at least once, I believe that we can now order and eat, because I'm starving!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha and the other laughed. Miroku flagged down a waitress and they all placed their orders. Throughout lunch they discussed their classes and plans for the rest of the week. The group planned to have a big back to school bash on Saturday and everyone was invited. With a few closing topics about homework and tests, lunch winded down and they paid for the bill. After the bill was covered they all went there separate ways for pending classes, since the lunch took until 2:30 Rin and Sango only had 15 minutes to walk clear across campus and change for their class, so the group left.

"Hey Kags I'll call you later tonight okay! Ja ne!" With that Sango was off with Rin walking to their next class.

"See you later Kagome, and it was nice to meet you Inuyasha later!" Rin shouted on her way to the Judo and Advanced Judo Classes.

"See you Rin and Sango don't call until 5:00. See you!" Kagome shouted while Inuyasha just waved.

Miroku looked around and saw that Kagome and Inuyasha looked like they were heading in the opposite direction of his class and decided to part ways, "I'll see you guys at 4:00 in the gym. Later!"

"Bye!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said together. They began their short walk to the Chemistry building. Their class was on the 10th floor.

As they began walking Kagome looked at Inuyasha sideways. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Listen the phone call that I had to take during lunch was for my work. The hospital wants me there all day tomorrow after my classes and I work until 10:00 P.M. So, if it is possible could we maybe do a rain check on dinner? Please? I still would love to go out to eat but those cruel, cold-hearted people want me to work all day." She looked over at him.

Inuyasha shrugged, "That's fine with me. When you're done working perhaps you can call me and tell me what day would be most convenient for you."

Kagome looked like she wanted to jump up and down and throw her arms around, but she controlled the urge, for now. "That's great! Thank you for being so understanding."

Inuyasha smiled, "No problem. Just tell me what do you do?"

Kagome's eyes lit up, "I work in the Pediatrics Unit all day tomorrow."

"Really?" Inuyasha's eyebrows climbed up into his hairline. "But, what to you do there? I mean the only hospital close is S. Tama hospital."

"Yes, that's where I work." Kagome nodded. "I want to work with all types of people, everyone needs help at one point, you know, and that hospital isn't prejudice against youkai needs."

Inuyasha looked at her, "You're right, a few hospitals still don't accept youkai because the treatment for them is so different and can get very extensive."

"You're right and the hospital staff here are really nice. They let me help out with tests, patient care, and they have been showing me how to use some of their more high tech equipment lately. It's phenomenal! The hospital is so well equipped to handle any type of problem whether it's human or youkai alike." She smiled.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "So when are you going to fill me in on your ideal profession, in the medical field?"

Kagome grinned, "When we have dinner, because we have already reached our building. Time for another wonderful class." She finished sarcastically.

Inuyasha smirked. _'She has spunk, I like her this may turn into more than my job allows.'_

They walked into the J. Smith Laboratory Building and quickly took the elevator to the 10th floor. The class was almost full and there still was ten minutes before the class even began.

Kagome looked around the room and saw that Professor Dalton was teaching this class. She looked around and finally found an open lab table that was almost in the back of the room in the right corner.

"Inuyasha I found an open table come on." She quickly began to walk toward the open desks with Inuyasha following close behind.

He looked around, "Kagome, why do you want to sit so far in the back?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him the, 'I'll tell you in a minute look'. She managed to get to their spot just before Koga and his group arrived. She quickly put her books down and sat down she motioned for Inuyasha to do the same.

"Hey Kagome long time no see." Koga stated smugly. "Have you met my fiancé Ayame?"

Kagome smiled pleasantly, "No I have not. Nice to meet you Ayame, I'm Kagome." She put her hand out.

Ayame was very pretty with auburn red hair and emerald eyes, "Hi Kagome I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally put a name with a face." She grasped her hand in greeting.

Kagome smiled, "Koga, Ayame this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Koga and Ayame."

Inuyasha smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you Ayame, Koga." He shook Koga's hand. Koga began to smirk as he grasped Inuyasha with all his strength Inuyasha just smirked as he put some more muscle behind his own grip. Koga's eyes began to widen as pain in his hand finally reached his brain. He quickly stopped gripping Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha kept his smirk as he greeted the other two people there with Koga.

Kagome had seen everything. When Koga finally admitted 'defeat' to Inuyasha she finished the introductions. "And this is Ginta and Hakkaku, both are friends of Koga's."

Inuyasha nodded as he put his hand out to greet the other two 'pack' members. "Nice to meet you." He stated simply.

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly shook his hand and stood back behind Koga.

Ayame glanced at her watch, "Koga come on we need to find a seat class is going to start in two minutes." She quickly grabbed his hand and said a quick goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha, as she dragged him away to find another seat.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome questioningly.

She noticed his look and began to elaborate, "Koga and I dated for a week and then he asked me to marry him and I turned him down. The reason being he was obnoxious in his beliefs that a woman belonged in the home. He made me so mad he was way to possessive, especially since I didn't even like him that much." She shook her head.

'He asked her to marry him? I'll kill him that mangy wolf isn't good enough for her, how dare he even touch her!'

"That doesn't really surprise me." Inuyasha answered chuckling.

Kagome looked confused, "What do you mean, that it doesn't surprise you?"

He turned to look at her, "You know that he is a wolf youkai right?" At her nod he continued, "Wolf demons try to find a strong, beautiful mate who will care for their pack members without question. They try to find a woman who is strong enough to survive anything." His golden eyes were blazing at the thought for Kagome as this wolf's mate. "It doesn't really surprise me because you are very, very attractive, and I think that you are a very strong person. But, from what I've already seen is that you wouldn't hesitate to help another, no matter who they were. It's easy to see how someone could be so easily attracted to you." He finished with a lingering smile playing across his lips.

Kagome stared back at him in shook still digesting his words, _'He thinks I'm beautiful? And Strong? And he seemed completely jealous when it came to Koga. I wonder…' _She was thinking about what he had said when she meet his golden gaze. His eyes seemed to be undressing her down to her very soul. She suddenly couldn't breathe, she just forget how too. All that mattered was the demon sitting not a foot away with that look in his eyes. Everything around them melted away, all that was known was her and Inuyasha. She began to lean slightly foreword. As if reading her mind Inuyasha began to lean in as well, never breaking eye contact. _'I want to kiss her, will she let me?'_ He was leaning in further toward her; he could feel her breathe on his lips, not more than an inch apart. She heart was pounding out of her chest. His was racing to match her heart rate. As he leaned in to complete the kiss-"Class please come to order. Take out your books and introduce yourself to your lab partner. They will be lab partner all year."

As soon as the professor began to speak the trace, the moment, was gone. They quickly broke apart as if nothing had happened.

Kagome spoke first, "Well, I believe I already know my lab partner." She smiled as Inuyasha's famous smirk was again put into place.

"Yes, I believe you do. And now if you would just go out the your lab partner to dinner, maybe we can finish what we started here." He smirked as the blush on her cheeks began to stain her face.

The class went on without any playful banter. The dynamic duo finally had to pay attention, because this professor and this class had been rumored to be extremely hard. Kagome had be taking notes all hour her entire mindset was focused on the Professor and his discussions elaborating on the equipment, their first lab, and other protocol. She finally to a break and looked up at Inuyasha, he wasn't taking any notes. She finished copying down the professors last discussion and turned to whisper to Inuyasha, "Why aren't you taking any notes?"

Inuyasha looked over at her, "I don't like to take notes, plus I remember what he's telling us, and you wrote down all the explanations and extra notes but do you know where any of the equipment is?" He proudly smirked.

She glared at him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple, I **watched** where all the materials are so when you do the pre-write and take the notes on the experiment, I'll get the materials and we can work the experiment together and then we'll both do clean up. Sound fair?" His golden eyes glowed with mischief he knew he won this round.

Kagome huffed, "Well yes that does sound fair thank you." With that she turned back around to once again focus on the teacher her back ridged from anger. She knew she lost fairly, but that did nothing to help the sarcasm waiting to be unleashed.

Inuyasha sat watching Kagome for the last ten minutes for the class. _'Oh, she hates to lose. That what be what she's mad at.' _He mentally laughed._ 'Finally I found a competitive girl with enough spunk and edge to keep me on my toes. She is so completely different from most of the other girls, but I don't know why.'_ He sat there contemplating Kagome's spirit, when she shook his arm to get his attention. "Inuyasha, come on we only have a few minutes to get to our next class, come on." She latched on to his hand and began to forcibly drag him across the campus to the Gym area.

Inuyasha struggled to keep up with the little girl who was pulling him about as if he were on a leash. (A.N. no pun intended) Now since he had grown up he had always had a bad temper, but tried to control it. Although now seemed to be the breaking point of his anger management skills. "Kagome!"

She just kept on plowing through the throngs of people.

'_Okay, fine she wants to play does she. Well I can play too.' _ Inuyasha tried again to get her attention, but to no avail. _'Okay…' _He grabbed on to the hand that was controlling him and quickly took it off his arm. A moment later he quickly took her wrist and spun her into him and picked her up bridal style.

Kagome, who was caught a little off her guard, let out a small 'eep'. "Inuyasha, what did you do that for? If you wanted me to stop, you should have just said so. Is this seriously necessary? "

He looked at her with a wide-eyed expression as he continued to walk in the direction of the gym, where the smell of sweat and cleaning solutions were coming from. "Kagome I called your name like twice or three times and you didn't acknowledge me at all. You must have been in la-la land, I have that effect on a lot of women." He smiled smugly.

"Hah, like I was thinking about you! Well you do have quite an opinion of yourself don't you?" She face was contorted in to a malicious pout. "Besides, have don't have any effect on me at all."

He looked down at the girl in his arms, "Is that right, no effect on you? Huh, didn't seem like that earlier in Biochemistry. Your heart was going a mile a minute. And, if I recall correctly it was because of our…close proximity." He smirked as a heated blush soon fell over her face creating a nice cherry impersonation.

"I-ii don't know what you're talking about. I was completely under control and calm. You on the hand I'm not so sure about." She smirked mischievously.

"Oh really," He looked down at her little smirk, "Well I would prove you wrong here and now but I have Weapons Training." He quickly set her down at the entrance to the Women's Locker room.

Kagome looked around she didn't realize that they had already gotten there. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw him starting for the Men's Locker room. "Inuyasha!"

He turned around. "What?"

Kagome smirked as she walked towards him adding an extra swing in her hips that didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired hanyou. He looked like he was in heaven, just by watching her move across to floor.

When she finally reached Inuyasha and stopped in front of him. She looked up and smiled, "You, will prove **me** wrong. I don't think so." She watched as his eyes widened considerably. She reached up and confidently put one hand around his neck, playing with his shirt collar. The other hand found it's way up to his ears, as she began to stroke them with supreme care, a growling purr began to come from the now incapacitated half demon.

Kagome stopped for a moment and brought her lips up, she lightly grazed his cheek. The blood in his system was now beginning to rage. This beautiful temptress was toying with him and there was no way in hell that he would put up with this. He began to smirk as Kagome still rubbed lazy circles around his ears. He quickly grabbed her around the waist pulling her body flush against his, She didn't so much as blink when he pulled her to him, instead she began to use her nails to stroke his ears with a renewed vigor. His purring became increasingly louder with her insistent touches. Through his muddled thoughts he began to form only one increasingly adamant thought, _'Mine.'_

He lifted his other hand up to her face, his thumb resting just under her jaw line. He splayed his fingers out, under her jaw line. He wanted to be fully in control, his youkai was screaming for submission. He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them at some point. His eyes swam with flecks of red, threatening to take over. The moment she touched his ears the blood from his head rushed to another part of his body, and at the present, it was not helping the current situation.

When Kagome felt such an intimate gesture on her face, her temperature began to rise. She looked into his eyes and saw the red beginning to take over. Inuyasha slowly, heart pounding slow, he began to lean his head toward her for the second time that day.

Her heart was beating out of her chest in anticipation. His face grew closer she could feel his warm breathe gently caressing her lips. Out of a nervous habit she reached out and licked her lips, the hanyou's eyes watched this with extreme fascination. She could feel his muscular physique through his tight red shirt, his muscle were taunt with nervousness and frustration. He tipped her head and began to finish what they had started earlier.

His lips just whispered across hers, she turned her head slightly to the side. She quickly reached up and kissed him on the side of the mouth. She brushed his cheek in a small butterfly kiss again. They both felt the heat once again, at the connection. Kagome continued up to his ears, she had been continuously rubbing them; she pulled down on the collar of his shirt so his ears were at her at her eye level. Without realizing it she was giving him quite a good look down her dress.

Her hand ceased its movements, electing a whimper of need from tall man in front of her. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and brought her mouth very, very close to his hypersensitive ears. "I believe **I** have proved **you** wrong." She smirked, as his eyes widened.

"You want to play? I can play too. But, I don't think you can handle the fire." She stepped back form him, looking him in the eye, "Just remember Inu, if you play with fire, you're likely to end up burned." She smiled as she turned her back on a shell-shocked hanyou.

"Oh, and Inuyasha," She looked over her shoulder, "the shower in the locker room- cold is on the right. You might want to take care of your um…problem before class, that could be embarrassing." She finished as she walked back toward the women's locker room, leaving a very shocked, disheveled, and sexually frustrated hanyou in the hall.

He began to walk toward the women's locker room, _'Oh Kagome, you have no idea how well I can handle fire. ' _That was his final thought when he walked into the women's locker room. He quickly put his nose up for the challenge, he smelled jasmine, lilacs, and underneath her scent was a strong perfume, her arousal. He confidently smirked as he quickly and soundlessly made his way over to her, avoiding the few other women completely. He walked down to the final bank of lockers; she was the only one down this row. He walked quietly up behind her, noticing for the first time that she was wearing a tight pair of workout shorts, a pair that specifically showed off her long lean toned legs. To top of her little outfit she was wearing a tiny little sports top that left nothing to the imagination. Quietly he slunk behind her a grabbed her tight around the waist.

"What the-" She started, only to have Inuyasha turn her around in his arms and press her back against the locker behind her.

"Inuyasha what are you-" she was silenced when one long finger was placed over her mouth.

"Oh little girl you want to play, do you. I can handle the fire easily. The question is can **you** handle **me**?" He replied huskily nipping the outside of her ear.

Without giving her a chance to reply, him tipped her head back giving him a clear shot at her beautiful rose lips. He brought his lips down upon hers in a hot heated kiss. The second their lips touched, all hell broke loose.

His youkai was screaming that she was the one, to take her now. It took all of his self-control to put his youkai side into the back of his mind, and concentrate on the temptress in front of him.

His arms snaked around her waist pulling her sharply against him. She was caught off guard by this sudden movement and gasped into his lips. He used this opening to deepen the kiss. He slowly ran his tongue across her lips and into her mouth. He began to taste her sweet flavor, which was unique to her, cherries and something else.

Kagome pulled him still closer when she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to stroke his ears. Inuyasha's growling purr turned into a more demanding sound as the fight for dominance began.

His purr was turning her on, she knew she wanted him, even knowing that she only met him today, she still couldn't deny the connection.

Inuyasha was fighting the tongue war, not giving any quarter, when she started to rub his ears again, _'Oh Kami, that feels so good.' _He started to purr again stronger, louder, and more demanding then before. '_I want her. She should be mine, **only mine.**'_ Suddenly a new stronger scent began to permeate to his nose. She was extremely aroused by his purring. The scent was clear and strong to begin with but now it was heavy and clouding his mind completely.

His very clouded mind began to register that if he didn't stop soon, his youkai would want to take her, and he wasn't going to allow that, yet, especially not here in the women's locker room.

He began to pull back from the passionate kiss, nipping her bottom lip, with his fangs, as he removed his mouth. He opened his eyes to look at Kagome, to gauge her reaction.

She still was breathing very heavily, here eyelids were half opened and her eyes reflected passion, desire, and something else he couldn't all together read.

He smirked as he reached in to her neck and quickly licked her pulse point, at the base of her collarbone. She let out a moan and shivered slightly at the action, her dramatic spike in her scent almost proved to be too much for the hanyou. He quickly nipped at the spot, electing another strong moan from the raven-haired beauty in front of him.

He reached up and licked the outside of her earlobe, causing her to gasp. He smirked again at the effect he was having on her.

"So, **I **have **no** effect on **you **whatsoever. Hum, I think you're wrong, you're scent doesn't lie." He began huskily, her eyes shot wide open. "It seems that I can handle the fire and control it too, wouldn't you agree?" She stood there slightly shaking from the close contact and from the husky tone of his voice. The tone he was using did nothing to help the dampness in her panties.

"I-ii hum, w-would h-have to agree." She stammered out, her passion-clouded mind finally beginning to fully register that him as part demon was looking for submission, in his female.

He had a cheshire cat grin covering his face; he knew that he had won this round. " I thought you might agree. But, you had better get yourself calmed down, I mean that would be embarrassing for you, since any demon or half demon can smell your arousal for miles away." He smirked.

She glared up at him, and then she got a brilliant idea, "Well then maybe one of them could help me with my little…problem. Hum?"

His eyes began to seep even more red into them as he pushed her back against the locker again, faintly registering her spike in scent. He began to hiss into her ear, "You will not let any other man or demon touch you, do you understand that?" She nodded.

"You're mine and no one but me can touch you." He nipped at her pulse point again, and stepped back, "I will continue to prove you wrong later but right now I have to go and change for my class. He reached in and grabbed her behind the neck again and brought his lips against hers again, briefly but still passionately.

He growled playfully, "I'll see **you** after class." He turned and began walking out, "And Kagome the cold is on the right, correct?" She gulped, "Yes it is."

He nodded, "Right, see you after class."

She just stared. _'How is it possible that he goes from beginning completely sexy and completely arousing to playful and sarcastic and then turn around and sound completely normal when the tent in his jeans is obvious. Well I guess I will have to give him a taste of his own medicine, later.' _She smirked evilly as a plan began to take shape, _'Oh, Inuyasha, you think you can handle fire, just wait until dinner.' _With those final thoughts in mind she quickly grabbed a shower cap and soap to quickly take a cool shower before the start if class. _'Stupid heighten demon senses, knows when I'm aroused does he, well I think I know a way to prove that he effects me as much as I seem to effect him.' _She laughed as she walked to the shower. _'I've only known him for a day, and I think I could be falling for this guy.'_

**_A.N._ So what do you think I would love to read your responses! ;) Again an extra special thank you to my bestest friend Happy Youkai, who proof read all my chapters summaries and things for me THANK YOU! And thanx for the review!**

_**Blanket Disclaimer for It Began With Her Book:**_

_I don't own anything! I just manipulate the characters in my own little world._

L8er

_**lighting-hellcat**_


End file.
